1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable locator which is useful in quickly connecting a cable thereto and also quickly connecting the cable locator to a support surface such as, for example, a support surface of an automobile.
2. Description of prior Art
Cable locators known in the art are typically pre-molded components, having various geometries, which are attached to cables, such as automobile cables, to fix the cables in place relative to an anchor point located at a support surface. In use, a cable is fastened to the cable locator by means of tape and the cable locator is then attached to the support surface at an anchor point. Taping a cable to a cable locator is a time consuming and costly operation. In addition, to the extent that the tape is not properly applied there will be a tendency for the cable to move relative to the cable locator and possibly to be separated therefrom.